english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Brian Drummond
Brian Drummond (born August 10, 1969) is a Canadian voice actor. He's the husband of voice actress Laura Drummond. He's known for voicing: Ryuk in Death Note. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Action Dad (2012) - Joe (ep14), Mr. Bald, Referee (ep5), Sheldon (ep4) *Action Man (1996) - Additional Voices *Baby Looney Tunes (2004-2006) - Floyd Minton *Beast Machines: Transformers (1999-2000) - Additional Voices *Beat Bugs (2016) - Glowies, Postman Bee *Bratz (2008) - Billy Bob Nitro (ep26), Poppy Crankwell (ep26) *Chuck's Choice (2017) - Additional Voices *Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island (2005) - Lemon Wedge (ep1), Leprechaun (ep1) *Corner Gas: Animated (2018) - Ike, Impersonator #1 (ep1), Man's Voice (ep5), News Broadcaster (ep13), Old Man Wilkie (ep7), Plasti-Potty Guy (ep5), Priest (ep11), Radio Announcer (ep9), Sasquatch (ep2), Trucker (ep3), Werewolf Guy (ep9), Zeke *Disney Pucca (2006-2008) - Additional Voices *Dragon Booster (2005-2006) - Kawake, Malto (ep35), Shayyn (ep39) *Gadget & the Gadgetinis (2001) - Additional Voices *George of the Jungle (2007-2008) - Additional Voices *He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (2002-2003) - Belzar (ep20), Claw Guy #2 (ep22), Giant #2 (Belzar), Odiphus, Stinkor, Vendor (ep32), Trader (ep20), Tuvar, Two, Unilope Shepherd (ep23) *Hero: 108 (2010-2012) - HighRoller, Jumpy Ghostface, Sparky White, Armadillo King (ep32), Cheetah King, Commander of Darkness, Elephant King (ep8), Fake Koala King (ep38), Firefly King (ep27), Goldeneye Husky, Groundhog King, Human Man, Human Town Leader (ep51), King of Lions (ep42), Master Chou, Monkey God (ep36), Primitive Man (ep37), Rhino King (ep27), Sailor Bro 3 (ep9), Sailor Brother #1, Seagull King (ep31), Seagull Prince (ep31), Ship Captain (ep13), Soldier of Darkness #2 (ep38), T Rex (ep15), The Fruiter, Town Leader (ep43), Villager #1 (ep29) *Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5 (2009-2010) - Sherman Cortez, Krocomodo, Krytus (ep26), Sheriff Johnson, Zug *Krypto the Superdog (2005-2006) - Kevin's Dad, Streaky *Lego Ninjago: Masters Of Spinjitzu (2012-2018) - Fisherman (ep87), Hunter #1 (ep88), Iron Baron, Kruncha, Nuckal *Lego Star Wars: Droid Tales (2015) - Admiral Motti (ep3), Watto, Zeb Orrelios (ep3) *Lego Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles (2013) - Bobby, Gamorrean Guard (ep1) *Mack & Moxy (2016) - Mack *Maryōku yummy (2010) - Additional Voices *Max Steel (2013-2014) - Actor Max (ep38), Cobrasauras, Computer (ep35), Dr. Thornhill, Makino, Martin (ep9), Mr. Jones (ep15), Robber (ep5), SWAT Captain, Vin *Mega Man: Fully Charged (2018) - Principal 100100 (ep7) *Mummies Alive! (1997) - Additional Voices *Packages from Planet X (2013) - Additional Voices *Sabrina: The Animated Series (1999) - Additional Voices *Sonic Underground (1999) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man: Unlimited (1999-2001) - Additional Voices *Slugterra (2012-2016) - Announcer (ep6), Behemoth (ep14), Black Guard (ep38), Billy, Blast Vanderhuge (ep28), Boss Ember (ep25), Bounty Hunter (ep23), Coop (ep35), Cyrus (ep29), Darius (ep11), El Diablos Nachos, Engineer 2 (ep15), Grendel, Guard 3 (ep14), Guard 3 (ep29), Hamengku (ep48), Ice (ep34), MC (ep20), Maurice, Mole King (ep29), Molenoid Elder (ep31), Movie Nerd (ep16), Old Man (ep40), Prison Guard (ep36), Red Hook, Sergeant Slug (ep9), Shadow Clan Chieftain (ep33), Shadow Clan Leader (ep34), Spinks (ep3), The Emperor, Tobias (ep20), Townsman (ep2), Townsperson (ep40), Underlord Holt Goon (ep48), Young Hamengku (ep45) *Storm Hawks (2007-2009) - Carver, Dealer (ep26), Gull, Haimish, Oppinsaur *Super Monsters (2017) - Frankie's Dad *Superbook (2011-2013) - Asher (ep5), Babylonian Official (ep16), Cephas (ep12), Jason (ep12), Mitch (ep16), Peter (ep10), Second in Command (ep17), Shadrach (ep16), Spy #2 (ep17) *The Cramp Twins (2001-2005) - Doctor (ep41), Gameshow Host (ep41), Kandyman (ep41), Tourist Father (ep6) *The Deep (2015-2017) - Captain Marko (ep19), Crewman 1 (ep15), Danny Boy, Dolos, Mystery Voice (ep6), Pirate Crewman 1 (ep2), Proteus, Resort Worker (ep26), Salvage Crew (ep2) *The Hollow (2018) - Additional Voices *What About Mimi? (2001-2002) - Additional Voices *Wishfart (2017) - King of the Underworld *X-Men: Evolution (2002) - Additional Voices *Yakkity Yak (2002) - Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *Billy the Cat (2001) - Additional Voices *Martin Mystery (2003) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *¡Mucha Lucha!: The Return of El Maléfico (2005) - Buena Dad, El Evil Cheese Grande *Barbie: Fairytopia (2005) - Larkspur *Barbie: Princess Charm School (2011) - Prince, Guard, Royal Judge *Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus (2005) - Aidan's Father, Ferris *Barbie and The Three Musketeers (2009) - Musketeer#2 *Barbie as The Island Princess (2007) - Lorenzo *Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper (2004) - Nick, Guard#1 *Barbie in Princess Power (2015) - Policeman *Barbie of Swan Lake (2003) - Reggie *Barbie Presents: Thumbelina (2009) - Poofles *Bionicle 2: Legends of Metru Nui (2004) - Matau, Onewa *Bionicle 3: Web of Shadows (2005) - Matau, Onewa *Bratz: Desert Jewelz (2012) - Charlat, Operator, Prod. Assistant *Bratz: Girlz Really Rock (2008) - Jules *Bratz Babyz: Save Christmas! (2008) - Cop, Mall Employee, Santa, Waiter *Bratz Babyz: The Movie (2006) - Additional Voices *Bratz Kidz: Fairy Tales (2008) - Chadwick, Nick *Bratz Kidz: Sleep-Over Adventure (2007) - Cloe's Dad, Senor Miracle *G.I. Joe: Valor vs. Venom (2004) - Slash, The President *Hulk Vs (2009) - Additional Voices *Inspector Gadget's Biggest Caper Ever (2005) - Dr. Claw *Open Season: Scared Silly (2016) - Ian, Reilly, Tree-Hugger Man *Thor: Tales of Asgard (2011) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *My Little Pony: The Princess Promenade (2006) - Spike *My Little Pony Crystal Princess: The Runaway Rainbow (2006) - Spike 'Movies' *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks (2014) - Delivery Pony *Ratchet & Clank (2016) - Inspectobot, Warbot, Zurkons 'Movies - Dubbing' *Mune: Guardian of the Moon (2015) - Cousin 2, Spleen 'TV Specials' *Hot Wheels: AcceleRacers: Breaking Point (2005) - Kurt Wylde *Hot Wheels: AcceleRacers: Ignition (2005) - Kurt Wylde *Hot Wheels: AcceleRacers: The Speed of Silence (2005) - Kurt Wylde *Hot Wheels: AcceleRacers: The Ultimate Race (2005) - Kurt Wylde *Hot Wheels: World Race (2003) - Additional Voices *Inspector Gadget's Last Case: Claw's Revenge (2002) - Dr. Claw *Max Steel: Maximum Morphos (2015) - Earth Elementor, Extroyer, Water Elementor *Max Steel: Team Turbo (2016) - Lord Nexus *Max Steel: Team Turbo Fusion-Tek (2016) - Lord Nexus *Max Steel: The Wrath of Makino (2015) - Alien Scientist, Blast Link, Earth Elementor, Water Elementor *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree (2016) - Filthy Rich *Slugterra: Eastern Caverns (2015) - Hamengku, Holt Goon #1, The Emperor *Slugterra: Ghoul from Beyond (2014) - Boss Ember *Slugterra: Into the Shadows (2016) - Blast Vanderhuge, Boss Ember *Slugterra: Return of the Elementals (2014) - Red Hook, TV Announcer *Slugterra: Slug Fu Showdown (2015) - Billy *Timothy Tweedle: The First Christmas Elf (2000) - Snap 'Web Animation' *Lego Star Wars: The New Yoda Chronicles (2014) - Bobby (ep1), Jabba the Hutt (ep2), Stormtrooper 1 (ep1), Watto (ep2) *White Ninja (2015) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Death Note (2007-2009) - Ryuk, Suguru Shimura *Dragon Ball Z (1996) - Additional Voices *Elemental Gelade (2006) - Additional Voices *Inuyasha (2005) - Renkotsu *Master Keaton (2003-2004) - Andre (ep27), Assit. Prof. Yamamoto (ep25), Eliah's Father (ep26), Leon Hannah, Mikami (ep21), Petrol Station Clerk (ep23), Travis (ep18) *MegaMan: NT Warrior (2003-2004) - SkullMan *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED (2004-2005) - Andy Waltfeld *Mobile Suit Gundam Wing (2000) - Zechs Merquise *Monster Rancher (1999) - Additional Voices *Project ARMS (2002-2004) - Hayato Shingu *Project ARMS: The 2nd Chapter (2004-2005) - Hayato Shingu *Shakugan no Shana (2007) - Shiro *Starship Operators (2005-2006) - Koki Sakakibara *Tetsujin 28 (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *Tokyo Underground (2005) - Additional Voices *Zoids (2002) - Additional Voices *Zoids: Fuzors (2003) - Blake 'Movies - Dubbing' *Escaflowne: The Movie (2002) - Allen Schezar *Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz: Special Edition (2001) - Zechs Merquise *Jin-Roh: The Wolf Brigade (2002) - Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: The Empty Battlefield (2005) - Andrew Waltfeld, Kojiro Murdoch *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: The Far-Away Dawn (2005) - Kojiro Murdoch *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: The Rumbling Sky (2005) - Andrew Waltfeld *Sword of the Stranger (2008) - Huo-Chou Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Motion Comics' *Wolverine: Origin (2013) - Thomas Logan *Wolverine Versus Sabretooth (2014) - Wolverine/'Logan', Blonde Warrior Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Marley & Me: The Puppy Years (2011) - Trouble 'Stage Shows' *My Little Pony Live! the world's biggest Tea Party (2006) - Spike Video Games 'Video Games' *CSI: Miami (2004) - Enrique Sanchez *Scarface: The World Is Yours (2006) - Additional Voices *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War: Dark Crusade (2006) - Additional Voices *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War: Soulstorm (2008) - Additional Voices *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War: Winter Assault (2005) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Devil Kings (2005) - Muri *Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 (2009) - Milliardo Peacecraft *Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3 (2011) - Heero Yuy, Milliardo Peacecraft Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (125) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (30) *Years active on this wiki: 1996-2018. Category:Canadian Voice Actors